Talk:Timeline (movie canon)
When InGen founded I think we have an issue here. When was InGen founded? In the InGen Field Guide it says 1985. Its creators had taken from the lost-world.com website. In Bygones Nima says she hasn't been on the island for 12 years. Nima says her tribe was deported from the island by mercenaries hired by InGen. Which would indicate InGen already existed in 1982. In the film Hammond says he has been working for the last 5 years to turn Isla Nublar in "some kind of biological preserve". Which indicates he only started working on the island in 1987. Your thoughts on this? BastionMonk (talk) 07:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) -I can see some confusion here and I agree with you; hopefully, I can help clarify the issue. *In Jurassic Park, Hammond states he's been working on Nublar for 5 years; that's irrelevant to InGen's founding, as those years are solely the Jurassic Park Project. *In The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Peter Ludlow states in his speech to the board of directors (just prior to the San Diego Incident) "Fifteen years ago, John Hammond had a dream. Like John himself this dream was grand, it was bold...", placing us in 1982. *However, this does not place InGen's founding in 1982. For canon sake, we can assume Hammond privately leased Nublar personally using the Hammond Foundation, like in the novel. Nothing exists to contradict the private purchase.This would take place in 1982, and Nima's tribe would be deported like in Bygones. *After the set plans for his ultimate park were laid out, Hammond abandones his park in San Diego and finally founds InGen to finance his island jungle-theme park in 1985. Actual construction on the park begins in 1987 and continues until the InGen incident in 1993. I hope this helps John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 20:46, June 13, 2014 (UTC) May I add this date Just a minor thing that may be placed on this timeline: September 1, 2001 - [Congregation (2001) Dr. Grant and Eric Kirby gave a speech in the United Nations General Assembly in the United Nations Building, New York. The result is according to the article: *The UN's [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Bureau_of_Ancient_Animal_Affairs?action=edit&redlink=1 Bureau of Ancient Animal Affairs was created shortly after the congregation. *The construction of a Ranger Station on Isla Sorna started. Alan Grant was appointed as park ranger. This following date is indirectly mentioned since the ACU Trooper in the helicopter mentions that he served in Afghansitan, which indicates 9/11 happened and the War on Terror followed. September 11, 2001 - '''Terrorists hijack four planes and crash it to the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in New York City and the Pentagon in Virgina. The fourth plane crashes in rural Pensylvannia. 2,977 are killed in the event known as the 9/11 atacks. The War on Terror begins. '''October 7, 2001 - The United States and its allies invade Afghanistan. Between 2001 - 2015 *The ACU Trooper serves in the US Army in Afghanistan What do you think? Does 9/11 deserve a mention? Should it be added in this timeline. Please respond. Gillan1220 (talk) 17:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Serious timeline error The timeline claims that the Indominus rex was created three weeks before the incident in which it escaped from its enclosure, based on a supposed statement from Claire Redfield. That is completely false; the "three weeks" statement was in reference to the scheduled introduction of the I. rex to the public, and was made shortly before the incident. MarqFJA (talk) 22:30, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Jurassic Park: The Game Cannon? Can we really consider Jruassic Park: The Game to be cannon considering the variety of contradictions it proposes to the rest of the Film timeline? Firstly the bombings that were stated would occur in the game evidently never does as seen by the fact that "Rexy" is still alive in Jurassic World and the island does not appear as if it had been firebombed only 22 years earlier. Gerry Hardings appearance is also drastically different to that of his film counterpart and there appears to be no explanation for this. The Trodons that appear in the game also appear to possess feathers or feather-like structures, this contradicts the so called "nulle allele" stated in the Ruffled Feathers log on the Masrani Backdoor. SpookySocialist (talk) 02:02, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Clearly, not. Beyond these contradictions, its a game! It can't be canon no matter what. Animalman57 (talk) 04:18, December 30, 2017 (UTC) It is considered to be soft-canon, which means that the events happened but not entirely the same as depicted in the game. Also, most of the contradictions happen because the Jurassic World movie makers didn't do their research. The Creature Slayer (talk) 19:36, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Trespasser Shouldn't Jurassic Park: Trespasser's events be on here as well? Since the other soft-canon game's events are listed here. The Creature Slayer (talk) 19:37, December 15, 2019 (UTC) I think they should be, but the problem is that it sets the events of the first film before the events of that film take place, making it difficult to write them into the timeline. If you could help us do so, I'd be happy to add them in. 20:09, December 15, 2019 (UTC)